1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to data storage, and more particularly, relate to data storage capable of adjusting a capacity of an over provisioning region.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A solid state drive (SSD) is a solid-state storage device that uses integrated circuit assemblies as memory to store data persistently. The SSD may include a region for storing data and an over provisioning region. The over provisioning region may be used for maintenance of the SSD.
If a region of the data storage where data is stored is close to running out of storage space and the over provisioning region is close to running out of reserved memory blocks, the data storage may enter a write-protected mode. That is, in the write-protected mode, a data read operation is possible (e.g., a read-only mode) and a write operation is not impossible. If a user manually deletes one or more file(s) in the region where data is stored, the data storage can exit the write protected mode. However, it may be inefficient to rely on such intervention from the user.